Station
by Anne Droide
Summary: **First Fanfic** **Drabble/One-Shot** After Garmadon has been relieved of his evil ways, he and his son bond a bit on the car-ride home one day. Things don't go exactly as expected.
_**Station**_

 _ **A Fanfic by Anne Droide**_

"Pop,"Lloyd stated simply, his finger brushing and pressing down against the black 'seek' button that would change the radio station in his father's truck. The station was changed at the press and began playing a Taylor Swift song. Another one of her 'emotional break-up songs,' I'm sure. The teenaged boy moved his hand away from the button, happy with the station he chose. His lips moved to the lyrics of the song, though no noise escaped his throat. He sang in front of the other ninja all the time, but in front of his own father. Yeah... Awkward. Just as he got into the rhythm, the station was changed for the hundredth time that evening.

"Rock," the elder male, who went by Garmadon, replied just as simply as his son had moments before. The rhythmic, up-beat sound of Bon Jovi then filled the vehicle. Garmadon made a show of tapping the edges of the steering wheel as if her were drumming, singing the lyrics in a rather annoying voice. On purpose, Lloyd assumed. When Garmadon stepped on the breaks at a red-light, his performance only became better. He clenched his fist in front of him for effect, closing his eyes and turning his head towards Lloyd, smiling evilly while singing the lyrics off-key.

 _How more embarrassing could you possibly be? Oh, ooh. Stop. People are looking at us. Ugh._ Lloyd groaned quietly to himself, jamming his thumb against the button again. Anything to get him to stop. Anything at all. Much to his dismay, the Taylor Swift song he had been listening to before was now over and a different song was playing. Still, though. He light turned green and Garmadon was forced to stop that God-awful... Whatever it was hat he was doing. "Look what you've done. I've missed a good song because of you!"

Garmadon didn't hear the boy's whines, as he was currently listening to the song now playing. Not in a good way, either. His eyes were widened in slight horror. He turned to his son, lifted a brow and then glanced to the radio. "What... The actual Hell..? Bubble Butts...? Why is there a song completely about... Bubble Butts..? _This_ is what you want to listen to so badly? I have raised you better than that!"

"You didn't raise me. You left me and Mom." Lloyd regretted those words as soon as he said them, so he quickly tried to cover it up by saying something else. He didn't mean it, of course. He had known about his father's 'issue.' How he left both Lloyd and Misako for their own safety, but it was hard for Lloyd to forgive him. He sighed heavily and leaned against the window, keeping his hand over the button so it couldn't be changed. "Yes, they made a song about Bubble Butts. It's catchy, though! Not like I actually pay attention to the lyrics or anything."

The words obviously affected the elder male but, like Lloyd, he too did his best to shrug it off. He chuckled softly, though it lacked the playfulness in his tone he had before. "Yeah... I'm sure you don't..." Noticing the hand now cupped around the button, Garmadon allowed a smirk to appear on his face. First, he attempted peeling the boy's fingers away, but the kid was much stronger than he was. Seeing no better options, Garmadon curled his fingers into a fist and pounded if against the other's fingers. While doing so, he did indeed change he station.

Not to what he was hoping for, though. A song in some foreign language, Spanish, he assumed, began blaring from the speakers. The males both froze, glanced at each other and then burst into a fit of laughter. Neither of them knew why the moment was so hilarious, but they laughed and they laughed. Through snorts of laughter, Garmadon called out, "La la la! Burittooooo!" In any attempt to 'sing-along.' This only made Lloyd laugh more.

After that, they didn't bother changing the station. For, this station would hold such fond memories. A lovely time spent between father and son. After laughing for a few more minutes, the two of them stopped, sighing heavily. Despite the bickering before **,** Lloyd was feeling a bit sad when he found out they had arrived at the Bounty and would have to go inside soon. Unbuckling his seat-belt, Garmadon looked over at Lloyd. He took out the keys, shoved them in his pocket and silently looked at Lloyd, still. After a moment's silence, he spoke up. "I love you, Lloyd."

And, for the first time since he had reunited with his father, Lloyd said it back. For the first time in his entire life that he actually _meant_ it. Lloyd smiled softly, unbuckled his belt as well and stepped out of their truck. "Love you too, Dad."

 ****Author's Note****

 **I'd like to let you know before we start that my ANs won't be this long in the future. As this is my first fic, I have a bit more things to say than I normally would. First of all, again, this is my first fic. I know it's fairly short and not too descriptive, definitely not my best work, but I really liked the idea of Garmadon and Lloyd bonding. I'll probably do more on them to later on. Who knows..? It's up to you guys, really. I ask that you send a review below! Constructive criticism is preferred, so I know how I can improve, but all types are welcome. Hell, I don't get offended easily. Flame me for all I care.**

 **Also, ignore how short it is! It's just a one-shot and though I tried to make it longer, it didn't work out. Oh, and this hasn't been beta-read so expect grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Sheesh, have I gotten off topic or what? Anyway... My name is Anne Droide, though you may call me whatever you please. I'm fifteen years old and write all the time. Even though I'm not he best, I do believe I am pretty good and believe, with make practice and dedication, I have what it takes to become something more than a 'fanfic writer' in the future. Well, that concludes this for now. Ta-ta! Thanks for reading! Kudos.**

 **With Love and Respect,**

 **Droide**


End file.
